1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines which feed material onto, for example, a conveyor belt. More particularly, the present invention concerns a hydraulically-powered apparatus for lifting loads of tiered material and for continuously discharging material from these loads at a discharge point having a fixed and predeterminable location. The apparatus of the present invention is useful, for example, in discharging rough-cut lumber onto a conveyor belt or table where the lumber can be cut more precisely.